Could it get any worse?
by Malik'sKoishii
Summary: Well this is how it is, I get stuck with three jerks in another realm, two of them hate each other, I pretty much hate ever one, and the other is just causing more havok, we have to get out of here before we kill eachother or before this strange realm kil


"I play sword stalker in attack mode and Attack you Harpie's brother" Yami declared playing the card, I smirked "I activate mirror wall to bad for you" I said lazily flipping the card over, but he did not panic but smirked, I felt my lips curl into a sneer as he activated reverse trap killing all my monsters leaving his to attack my life points directly ending the game. The others clapped and congraulated him, I wasn't one among them, I gatherd my cards quickly and shoveded them into my pocket. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up my hard gaze slightly softing at the sight of my older brother, "It's alright sis, you'll get him next time" he said cheerfully, I snorted and stood from my chair and headed for the door "where are you going?" Ryou asked, I glared at him and said nothing, he challenged my glare a while before faltering and joining his friends grumbling about 'I was just asking', I scowled and walked outside and started walking pulling out my lighter and a cigarette out of my pocket. Yugi said I should really stop this stuff but hey why stop what you can't fight, besides whoever said I wanted to stop? this stuff calms me, he also says I should lighten up or take an anger mangement course, hn we all can't be innocent and happy like you .and I hate it. I stopped in a park and slide down onto a park bench draping my arm on the back of it and twirled my cigarette carelessly in my fingers, stupid Yami I can't never beat that arrogant prick I don't know why people like him so much anyway, I wish he just go to hell and make my life better, my mouth turned into a evil smirk but at least I'm not the only one that hates him I hear theres alot of people out to kill him, I shake my head nah I guess I don't want him dead .yet. not while my older brother still looks up to him, and I want my brother to be happy even if I have to deal with that cocky son-of- b, a snap of a twig caught my attention I look to the side and glared at a squirrel that interruped my train of though man If looks could kill that furball would have been dead stiff by now, the squirrel looks curiously and innocently at me, my eyes grow widen as I look at it kindly "hey there little guy" I say sweetly the squirrel ventures closer to me near my foot I smiled wickly and kick the thing flying into a bush laughing all the while. I finally wipe my eyes of tears of laughter and stand, hm I bored now, maybe I should go rob a store or jack a car ? I smirked, then again I could always do with new motorcycle . nah. I shrugged, i'm not really in the mood right now, I start walking back to the game shop and enter only to find its empty, growling in annoyance I turned to walk out when I hear somebody enter, I turned and my gaze turned icy "wheres my brother?' I asked my voice exactly like my glare, Yami crosses his arms "the other and him went out to eat, he said he meet you home" he says, I scowled and turn to leave "wait!" he calls out I turn my head "yeah what is it?" I asked annoyed, he stood firmly "why do you despise me?" he asked, I almost laughed out loud "like I tell you" I answeared then turned to leave again only to be knock to the floor by somebody, Dammit what is it with people stopping me today !, I narrowed my eyes at the person who knocked me down only to find two people were in my way, I stood and brushed my self of "watch it asshole" I growled to him, he sneered back "pharaoh where's Ryou?" he asked, I rolled my eyes Baka Bakura I never did like him alomst as much as, no scratch that I hate him EQUALLY as Yami, "shit Bakura lets go to the bar already!" the person behind the Lara croft wanna-be says eagerly, I notice him as Malik Ishtar, now him I could get along with, IF, he didn't hang out with Bakura so damn much (which makes me suspect there a couple) and wasn't a complete ass sometime, "he left with the others" Yami said with hatred narrowing his eyes, I pushed past Bakura shoving him a bit wanting to get out of this damn place, "don't push me bitch" he said. I stopped, oh hell no he didn't just call me a bitch! I turned swiftly, pushed my hair over my shoulder and out of my eyes, smirked, inhaled my cigarette blowing smoke into the white hair bastard's face, then flung my still burning cigarette into his face making him hiss a bit , I chuckled along with the two others, Bakura wiped his eyes and turned sharply to me and raised a hand, I braced my self but the hit never came cause instead the room started twisted violatly making me wanna chuck up my lunch finally I couldn't take it anymore and blacked out hearing four bodies hit the floor.  
  
~to be continue~  
__________________________________________________________ 


End file.
